Lost
by Queen of the Evil Cliffie
Summary: Clary and Jace are happy together, but when a new guy comes into the school and Clary helps him out with something and Jace becomes jealous, he does something he might regret later, that's when they start drifting apart, and soon something happens that they both regret... Will they fix up what's happened to them, or will stay apart forever? Find out in Lost! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1 - New Boy

Lost.

_**Summary: - **__**Clary and Jace are happy together, but when a new guy comes into the school and Clary helps him out with something and Jace becomes jealous, he does something he might regret later, that's when they start drifting apart, and soon something happens that they both regret... Will they fix up what's happened to them, or will stay apart forever? Find out in Lost! Rated T just in case!**_

_**A/n: finally the sequel to New Girl, I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't read new girl yet go read it, so you can read this sequel!**_

Chapter 1- New Boy

Clary's POV

Jace and I were happy. We were also what other people called 'the perfect couple' the bad boy, who changed for the girl he loves and the new girl, who fell head over heels for the bad boy when she met him. So yes we might just have been the perfect couple.

That is until someone new joined the school. A boy. And his name was Jordan.

It all started in September, Jace and I were at the lunch table with Simon and Izzy and Alec, Jace and I were acting all lovey dovey as normal, he kissed me,

"I love you baby." He said and I giggled,

"I love you too." I replied,

"You two are too lovey dovey, you know that?" Izzy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Says the girl who spent the night with her boyfriend on her first date." I scoffed, as I said this both Jace and Alec almost chocked on their drink while Simon blushed.

"Well at least I went on a date with him before I spent the night with him," she retorted, Jace looked down, while Alec once again almost chocked again,

"Can we not talk about this please?" Alec mumbled.

"Sorry Alec." Isabelle and I apologised at the same time, we glared at each other, and I got up before I left the canteen.

As I was walking I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone making them drop their books,

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, helping them pick up their stuff,

"It's okay, don't worry." They replied, it was a deep voice I looked up and a boy was sat up with books in his arms in front of me, I smiled at him before I stood up and gave him some of his books,

"I'm Clary." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake,

"Nice to meet you Clary, I'm Jordan, I'm new." He said,

"Not the best thing being new, is it?" I asked, he shook his head,

"Definitely not," he agreed, I laughed, which honestly sounded like a giggling little girl laugh.

A _I think I like him but I don't realise that I might like him more than a friend _kind of laugh.

"What class do you have?" I asked,

"Math, you?" he replied.

"Same, you want me to walk you there since we probably have the same teacher?" I asked,

"Sure, let's go." He smiled and I walked him to class before I heard Jace from behind me and he wrapped an arm around me,

"Hey babe, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, and he kissed my forehead before staring at Jordan,

"Babe who's this?" he asked,

"Oh Jace this is Jordan, Jordan this is my boyfriend, Jace." He stretched out his hand to Jace,

"Hey nice to meet you man." He said, Jace looked down at his hand and shook it,

"You too." He replied, and held me tighter, I rolled my eyes slightly, he was being protective, I knew that much.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you don't have math now, so I'm going to go into classroom okay? I'll see you later yeah?" he nodded and I kissed his cheek before leaving, "Love you." I mouthed; he smirked, and winked,

"Love you too baby." He mouthed back, I giggled and walked into the classroom,

"He seems…" he trailed off,

"Protective? Yeah I expect he would be, I don't have many guy friends that all." I said, shrugging, "Just my best friend Simon and his brother, Alec and my friend Magnus and they're all taken so he has nothing to worry about, so don't take it personally, it's probably just because he doesn't know you, he'll get better when he gets to know you." I explained and he nodded and we sat down next to each other before the class started.

After class finished, I got up and started to leave when Jordan grabbed me,

"You wanna meet up one day? Like to hang out?" he asked,

"Sure I'd love to, maybe you can get to meet my other friends." I said, grinning,

"Yes maybe indeed," he replied, "I'll see you later then?" I nodded,

"Yeah, bye!" I said, as it was the end of the day I went to my locker and got my stuff before putting my backpack onto my back and starting to walk to Seb's car.

"I thought I was dropping you home?" a voice asked. It was Jace I turned around, "I decided I wanted to go home with Seb, sorry Jace." I said, looking away from him,

"What's wrong Clary?" he asked, turning my head to look at him,

"Nothing!" I snapped, and then felt guilty when he was taken aback by tone, I sighed, "honestly it's nothing, okay? I just haven't really talked to my brother since the incident and I just really want to go home with him, that's it." I said, "I'll call you when I get home, so you know I got home safely, okay?" I asked,

"Okay." He nodded and I kissed him and then hugged him,

"I love you," I whispered, resting my head against his, he smiled,

"I love you too," and he kissed my forehead before we parted ways.

And that was that the last time we really had a proper perfect moment without anyone interrupting us, because we had no idea what was to going to come soon enough….

_**A/n: hope you enjoyed! I hope it isn't that evil a cliff-hanger, but I probably will live up to my name in the chapters to comment, so review, follow and favourite and I'll see you in the next chapter! **_


	2. Chapter 2- Things Start to Go Wrong

_**A/n: in this story I'll do one chapter Clary and one chapter Jace so it's not two chapters every POV but 1, but I might do more than one chapter in one POV because of how this story will go but for now it'll be one POV per chapter if that makes sense.**_

Chapter 2- Things start to go wrong

Jace's POV

The next day, I didn't see Clary apart from at school, of course, though we hardly got to talk, not even at lunch. She was still quite annoyed at Isabelle, while she wanted to talk to simon but couldn't get a chance to talk to him because isabelle wouldn't let him speak to her. She was upset and I knew it, the only thing was that she didn't want to talk to me about it, instead she decided to talk to her knew friend about it. _Jordan. _I swore to myself if he did anything, I'd kill myself. OK let's face it; I was a jealous boyfriend, a _very_ jealous boyfriend.

So later that day when she was alone on a table, since Jordan had apparently gone to the restroom, I sat next to her.

"Babe, are you okay? You can talk to me you know." I said, she looked at me and smiled, that sweet smile.

"Jace I'm fine okay? I just need some time to talk with someone, be with someone else that isn't my boyfriend, you're starting to become over protective." She said, my eyes slowly turned to black.

"Well I'm sorry, if you're suddenly hanging out with someone you _hardly _even know, someone that isn't your best friend, someone who's not-" I got cut off by her.

"Someone who's not what? Not you? I can hang out with other people Jace and if you're so worried about me hanging out with other boys, why are you even with me?" she asked.

"I don't know Clary, why am I with you?" I asked, she slapped me before standing up and starting to leave while Jordan was walking back to the table, she walked over to him and said, loud enough could hear,

"Let's go I don't want to see his face for a long time." I could hear the bitterness in her voice and I watched her leave with him.

"So, so stupid." I muttered to myself, "What the hell have I done?"

the bell then suddenly rang and I got up and left the table and headed for my next class.

Where I had to sit next to Clary.

_Oh god!_ I thought.

So I went to class and sat in my normal seat. But clary didn't show up straight away.

_Strange, she's never late, ever_ I thought to myself, then I remember she could read my mind even if she wasn't where I was, and she replied,

_Maybe I wanna change, maybe I wanna be a new Clary, a different Clary._

_I preferred the old Clary, I loved the old Clary, I don't know what to think about this Clary._ I replied, knowing she could hear me perfectly well.

She suddenly walked into the classroom with _him. _She smirked at me and sat down next to Jordan on the table behind me. That's when the teacher spoke up,

"Clarissa please sit in your normal seat."

"But Sir, I wanted to sit next to the new boy, I've basically been showing him around."

"Do not talk back to me young lady!" he said.

"Sorry sir." She said, looking away.

"Now sit in your normal seat and the new person can sit next to someone else." Clary groaned and sat in the seat next to me, I looked at her, but she didn't look back, at least not directly.

_Stop staring at me Jace_

_I can't help it, I hate it when you're upset, and you know that better than anyone else._

_Well you shouldn't get so jealous then._

_I know I'm just scared I'm going to lose you_ she scoffed.

_You're never going to lose me Jace okay? I love you and _only _you._

_Okay._

And for the rest of the lesson we sat in silence only really talking about whatever we were supposed to be talking about during discussion sessions in the lessons.

As class ended, I got up and started to leave the room, when I caught Clary talking to that Jordan guy.

"So could you maybe come round tonight, so we can do homework together?" he asked.

"Sure, that'll be great." She giggled, a real giggle, the one that only I can make her do.

"Great so meet at mine at 8:00 then?" she nodded and hugged him before catching up with me,

"Relax, it's not a date, he just wants help with his homework."

_That's what we all say._

"Jace." She said in a warning tone.

"It's true, when have you ever came over to mine, for help on homework?" I asked. She sighed.

"True, but you're different. _You're _my boyfriend, Jordan is just a _friend_." She said.

"Whatever you say, but I know what guys are like Clary, I was a heart-throb for crying out loud and I am telling you he doesn't want you to come over just to do homework with him or help him with homework."

"Just because you were like that, it doesn't mean Jordan is like that Jace! You just can't stand me being with someone else who isn't you or Simon or Alec or Magnus!" she almost screamed, I sighed I knew it was true,

"Whatever Clary, but don't come running to me when he just uses you!"

"You know what? I'm done! I'm done with this and I'm done with you! We are over Jace, you hear me? Over!" she screamed, and then walked away from me, leaving me there to think over what had just happened.

Clary and I were over, finished, done. She said it herself, and after that? I did something I didn't realise I was going to regret later.

I went home and I rung Kaelie….

_**a/n: hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's late, I wasn't sure what to write but this just came to me. Next up if it works right, Clary's POV with Jordan and they're not so study-date date.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Not So Study Date, Date

**A/n: hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry about the previous chapter, but thank you so much for the reviews especially xoxo herondale for such a sweet and kind review, it meant so much to me, that I inspired you and thank you so much for reviewing! Everyone in fact, all the reviews mean so much to me! Anyway enjoy, review, follow and favourite. By the way some of this chapter is set before Jace goes home and calls Kaelie, just so you know, so when Clary is still at school.**

Chapter 3 – Not so Study Date, Date

Clary's POV

At the end of the day, I walked to my car, forgetting, in fact that actually I didn't drive to school. I swore quietly to myself, and then saw Sebastian walking to his car, so I walked over to him,

"Seb can you give me a ride home?" I asked, he looked at me, very, _very _confused, but also concerned,

"What's happened Clare?" he asked, he only called me that when he knew something had happened, I sighed and looked at him,

"Jace and I, we broke up…" I trailed off as the realisation came into my head, that Jace and I had actually broke up, and that's when I felt tears running down my cheeks, Seb must have seen because he went over to where I was and hugged me and rubbed my back,

"It'll be okay Clare, I promise, I won't let him hurt you again," he said, then pulled away, "In fact I'll talk to him now." He went to go but I grabbed his arms,

"No you won't! Just forget it Seb, he's not worth it, you know that." He sighed,

"He hurt you Clary, he swore he would never break your heart." I looked away,

"He didn't break it off Seb, I did, okay? He was being annoying about me having a boy as just a friend minus the ones that are taken and probably you and was getting jealous, so I told him, I was done, I didn't want to take anymore or it, it was pissing me off for crying out loud!" I said, at that point Jace was walking towards his car, and that moment, he looked at me as if he was expecting me to still have him drop me home. I looked away from him, I still loved him, I knew I would always love him, but at that moment, because he thought I would still be able to have him drive me home, I couldn't look at him. Why you ask, because I felt guilty, really guilty.

I looked back at Sebastian, "Please just take me home Seb, it's not like we live in different houses, you're my brother, you live in the same house as me and I need to get home to get ready." I explained, his eyes narrowed,

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"I'm helping someone with homework." I said, he rolled his eyes,

"_Sure_, cause that's what guys want to do, _homework…._" I glared at him,

"What is with boys saying that, if one more person I know says that, I'm seriously considering, not talking to quite a lot of people, I'm not kidding." I said.

"Well usually when a guy invites someone over to do homework, it's not actually to do homework, its actually to get with a girl, you just don't realise because 1. You've only had Jace as a boyfriend and 2. As far as I know, no guy has ever asked you to go to his house to help him with homework." He said.

"How would you know?" I asked, but I knew exactly how he knew, he shook his head,

"Clare, you basically tell me everything." He said, I sighed,

"Right, let's just go home." He nodded and I got in his car before he drove us both home.

_**About 3 hours later, and Clary is about to leave to go to Jordan's house**_

"If he tries anything you don't want Clare, tell him I'll kill him." Sebastian said, as I went to open the door, I looked at him,

"Believe me, I won't let him do anything I don't want, I'm not stupid, Seb." I replied.

"I know you're not, just be careful Clare okay?" he asked I nodded.

"Okay." And with that, I left the house and set off to Jordan's house.

When I got there I rang the doorbell and within a couple of minutes, Jordan opened it, he smiled at me,

"Hey Clary!"

"Hey." I replied, he opened the door more widely, so I could come in and I walked inside.

"So… um what homework do you want to do?" I asked,

"Math?" he suggested,

"Sure!" I said, he nodded and went over to his couch and sat down. I sat down next to him,

"So should we start?" I asked,

"Um yeah, do you want a drink or anything before we start?" he asked, I shook my head,

"No thanks, I'm alright." I smiled, before he went into the kitchen and got himself a drink.

After awhile we were soon finished with Math, I didn't realise – because I was still looking down to check the answers – that Jordan was looking straight at me.

I looked up and my face was inches from his, I froze at how close we were,

"Has anyone told you, you're really beautiful?" he asked, I nodded silently, he smiled, "Good, because you are." He whispered and before I knew he was leaning in to kiss me, I flinched away,

"Jordan, what the hell?!" I almost screamed, "why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I really like you Clary." He said,

"I like you too, but I don't think I like you like that." That's when I got up, "I'm sorry I can't do this, I need to go…" I trailed off,

"Why, from what I heard you and Jace are done."

"That may be the case but that doesn't mean, I've moved on!" I got up and started walking towards the door, "goodbye Jordan, I'll see you at school." And with that, I left the house and drove home both confused and kind of happy Jordan wanted to kiss me.

Little did I actually know what else would happen to Jordan and I after that event…

**A/n: hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger, again, but anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please review, follow and favourite and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Bitter Truth

**a/n: hope you enjoy! Also please follow, favourite and review if you love the chapter/ story they mean a lot to me, they honestly mean so much!**

Chapter 4 – the bitter truth

Jace's POV

Before I called Kaelie, I thought about when I saw Clary that day and how – because I was expecting her to – to be beside me to go into the car, for me to take her home like I usually do and because she knew I was expecting her to be there and she was beside Sebastian, she looked away as if she felt guilty about what happened.

And before I went home I heard her talking to Sebastian, and she seemed angry, like she was almost screaming, and I knew it was about 1 of the two things I thought it was about, the options were: 1. She told Sebastian about her and I splitting up and she was mad at me and was shouting at him because of it or 2. It was about Jordan and the 'inviting round to do homework' and he thought the same as me, which was that Jordan was inviting her over to just 'do homework'. I had a feeling that it was definetly the second one, not the first one.

But as I called Kaelie, I was debating on what to say to her, I couldn't just ask her to come round to my house, so we could talk or something, right? But that's exactly what I did,

"Hello?" Kaelie answered in what sounded like a seductive voice, _she must know it's me oh who am I kidding of course she knows it's me_ I thought, I cleared my throat,

"Hey Kaelie, I really need someone to _talk _to, think you could come round and _talk_?" I asked, emphasising the word talk, so she would understand the actual word I meant. It was as if I could hear her grinning,

"Sure, baby of course I will, I'll be there in five." She giggled, an annoying giggle and hung up.

I sighed and slid down on the couch and thought to myself _what the hell have I done? Why am I doing this? I don't care if we're not together, Clary doesn't deserve this._

About five minutes later a sound came from the front door, I got up and opened it, and before I could even recognise who it was - even though I technically knew – I was being kissed, hungrily and passionately, which I soon responded to, and before I knew what was happening we were on the couch, making out, and basically ripping each other's clothes of…

After about an hour, we lay on the floor, breathing heavily and wrapped up in each others arms, a sudden wave of guilt ran over me and I closed my eyes, trying to not think of what Clary would think of me, when and if she ever found out.

Suddenly a light went on from outside and I sat up, and putting my pants back on I got up and opened the curtain to see what put the light on. My eyes widened when I saw a car outside, that wasn't Kaelie's. Kaelie looked at me and sat up,

"What's wrong?" she asked, I shook my head, waving her off, "just stay here." I said, I swallowed as I went towards the door, as I knew what was going to come, who was at the door, but I stopped half way, when Kaelie walked up to me with only a top on with knickers, smirking at me,

"I wanna see who's at the door." She said, in a baby voice,

"You can in a minute alright?" I asked, she sighed before nodding and walked away to the couch.

I sighed shakily and then opened the door. The person who was there, i didn't expect, but at the same time I did, because I recognised the car, I looked at the person and didn't say anything. The person who was standing in front of me, was Clary.

She smiled sadly at me, but looked away after she did so and covered her mouth, as if she was about to burst into tears,

"Clare?" I whispered, "ba- Clary what's wrong?" I asked, she looked up at me, tears threatening to run down her cheeks,

"You were right," she mumbled, "he didn't want to just to do homework to me." She said, taking her hand off her mouth, my eyes narrowed.

"What happened Clary, did he hurt you? If he did I'm going to kill him!" she shook her head,

"No he didn't hurt me, he just tried to kiss me." She whispered, my eyes widened and before I could say anything, Kaelie walked up beside me, close enough so Clary could see her, Clary's eyes narrowed and she glared at me,

"Well, just when I thought you would never do anything to hurt me, broken up or not, you just wanted a sex buddy, just to get over me, didn't you?!" she was angry, I sighed,

"No Clary, it wasn't like that, I just…" I trailed off, what was I supposed to say?

"Just forget it Jace, I can't believe I was going to come over here to give you another chance!" she groaned, and turned on her heel and walked away.

I sighed and swore to myself under my breath, Kaelie looked at me,

"Baby relax, you're not even with her, so you didn't cheat on her, it's fine." Kaelie whispered in a seductive voice,

"Get out Kaelie, I just wanted to call you, so I couldn't think about her, so get out, I don't want to see you again!" I glared at her; she faked a sigh of hurt,

"Fine, but don't call me again, if want to _talk _again!" she snapped, before getting her clothes, putting them on and leaving after Clary.

"My life is fucked up." I mumbled,

_Yeah it is and I'm glad it is because I hate you Jace Wayland. _A voice echoed in my head, correction, Clary's voice echoed in my head.

**A/n: okay so I know people didn't want them to break up or for Jace to do what he did but it was all to do with what'll happen in later chapters, so I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favourite and review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revenge and Regret

**a/n: hope you enjoy and I hope it isn't too intense for you**

Chapter 5 – Revenge and Regret

Clary's POV

I drove home that night after I saw Jace and to think I was actually going to – no – willing to get back together with him, because I _missed _him, big mistake and when I was driving home I could hear Jace's voice in my head, I could read his mind. I heard him say _my life is fucked up_ and I replied, angry and upset,

_Yeah it is, and I'm glad it is, because I hate you Jace Wayland, I hope you rot in hell and that's just the bitter truth!_

When I got home I went straight upstairs, I suddenly just broke down crying, even though we were broken up I couldn't believe he would just move on so quickly that, even though I said all those things, I still couldn't believe he would just move on like that, it killed me to know he did that, he slept with someone else to get over me or to forget about me.

I regretted rejecting Jordan; I knew he didn't mean to do it so suddenly. He told me the next day at school.

"Hey Clary, I'm sorry about the other day and stuff, I didn't realise you didn't feel the same, I just really like you." I sighed and looked at him as he said this,

"It's not that I don't feel the same Jordan, it's the fact that I had just broken up with someone and I wasn't ready to move on, but I think I am ready now." I whispered, he grinned slightly,

"So you wanna go out then?" he asked, I smiled,

"Sure, meet me at my house at 7:00 okay?"

"Okay." I kissed his cheek,

"I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." He replied, and then walked away.

What I actually didn't know at that time until I looked his way, was that Jace was watching us carefully, he looked almost as if he was heartbroken.

_If he actually has a heart _I thought to myself. I glared at him and while walking past him, pushed him out of my way, I was angry and revengeful, I saw he went to grab my wrist but pulled away when he saw I was watching him.

That's when I bumped into Isabelle, which made me drop my books.

I started collecting them and she was helping me, I looked at her, my eyes obviously showing how angry and upset I was about what happened the night before. She stood up and held out her hand so I could get up, I took it and stood up with my books, then she dragged me to the girls' bathroom,

"Okay, spill because Jace won't tell me anything and he's clearly done something to make you angry and want revenge, I can see it in your eyes Clary." I looked away.

"He was jealous I was going to hang out with Jordan, to do 'homework' and said he wouldn't want to do homework, I said I had enough and told him we were done, but then when I went round to Jordan's he was right, Sebastian said the same thing, and he was right. So I went round to his and told him that he was right, but guess what? I found him opening the door shirtless which – for Jace – is normal but then I saw Kaelie walk up beside him and asking him something, I can't remember what." I explained, "but I came over to tell him he was right, that I was stupid to break up with him, when he was just trying to protect me, then I saw _Kaelie _inside his house and I changed my mind like that," I said, clicking my fingers, "I was angry and annoyed that he would do that to me, broken up or not, to find someone just to have sex with, just because he didn't have his girlfriend anymore…" I trailed off, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Isabelle hugged me and stroked my hair, trying her best to calm me down,

"I'm going to kill him, believe me I will." She pulled away and looked at me, I smiled,

"Believe me, I said things that I might regret later and for that? He might want to kill himself because of it." I said, smirking, "besides, I have a plan." Izzy looked at me, suspiciously,

"Clary, what are you going to do? Is it to do with Jordan?" she asked, I nodded,

"I'm going to get my revenge Izzy, besides, it's not like I don't have feelings for the guy, I honestly really like him, and I'm not going to do it just to want to get over Jace, I'm going to do it, because I really like him, and I'm just really pissed at Jace right now." I explained, "I'm getting my revenge by sleeping with someone else, but not for the same reasons as Jace slept with Kaelie." I said, crossing my arms, Izzy shook her head,

"You are Clary you're just convincing yourself you're not doing it for the same reasons, you know he hates him, just like you hate Kaelie, face it Clary, you're going to do it to get over Jace unless he stops you in the process." Izzy said, I shook my head and rolled my eyes,

"believe what you want I'm not doing this to get over him, I'm just doing it to make sure he knows how I felt, when I found out he slept with someone else – not even a week, not even a day and hardly even maybe 5 hours – after we had broken up and I just find it disgusting and he deserves to be hurt, as much as I as hurt when I found out about him and that _slut _Kaelie!" I snapped, I turned to walk away but Izzy grabbed my wrist,

"You're going to regret this." She whispered,

"Then let me learn from it if I do regret and leave me be, okay?" I asked, sighing she replied,

"Fine, but don't come running to me or Simon or Alec or even Magnus when things go wrong with you and Jordan if he or Jace find out what you're going to do to both of them." And with that she turned and went out of the bathroom leaving me there unable to think about what I was really about to do, to both Jace and Jordan….

_Break _**Their **Hearts.

**a/n: hope you enjoyed and don't worry, more things will happen in the next chapter, but next up Jace's POV so I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Real Heartbreaker

**a/n: hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter, because if I say "I hope its not too intense" I know it will be!**

Chapter 6 – The Real Heartbreaker

Jace's POV

Out of Clary and I, I think that Clary would be called the heartbreaker, since she went out with Jordan to get back at me and so she knew I was watching, every minute of that day they started 'going' with each other as I would call it, every time she saw me she decided to kiss him, so she knew I was jealous. I tried to act as if I wasn't but boy was I, I mean who wouldn't be when your ex-girlfriend or boyfriend keeps kissing her/his knew guy /girl every time you saw her/him so s/he knew you'd be jealous? I'm pretty sure everyone would be.

I knew why she was doing what she was doing, but it broke my heart to watch her kiss someone who wasn't me, all the time and especially when I was watching.

I needed to apologise, and fast.

So I decided to go to talk to Izzy to see what I could do.

_**Later that day **_

"Izz?" I asked, at the table where we were eating, she looked at me, frowning,

"Look if this about Clary, just forget about her, let her learn from her own mistakes, she's going to end up breaking both your heart and his." She said, I raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant. At that moment she realised she had said something she wasn;t supposed to and said to me, "just forget what I just said okay? I shouldn't have said it." And with that she stood up and left the table.

"Simon do you know…?" Simon shook his head,

"Even if I did I don't think Izzy would want me to tell you, sorry mate," he said, before getting up himself and leaving the table.

I sighed before getting up and leaving the table myself and going to get my stuff from my locker,

_This is going to be a long hell of a day_ I thought to myself, as I got my stuff from my locker and went to class.

After class and school had finished I went towards my locker again before going to my car. I walked to my car and saw Clary get into _his _car, I glared at him slightly as I watched him open the door for her, once they both got into the car, I went to mine and got in it.

_Why can't I just go over to hers and apologise _I thought to myself, _I should just go and apologise to her._

So I decided to go to her house to apologise, but not follow them to her house, because that just seems a bit creepy.

_**A couple of hours later**_

For some reason I decided to get a bit dressed up to go see her, she would most likely not take me back, but dressing up was worth a try.

So I drove to her house and got out of the car, I went to knock on the door when half way up to her door, I saw both of them, cuddled up on her couch, I watched them and as I watched I felt and heard (metaphorically) my heart break.

Then the worse bit came, when she started giggling and I knew what they meant, either they were kissing or he was kissing her neck, from how loud it was, I assumed it was her neck he was kissing.

I sighed and went to turn away when Clary's eye caught mine, she looked into my eyes, and it was as if she apologising through her eyes, but I knew (and thought) the apology through her eyes was out of regret or guilt or even sympathy.

I turned away from her and got into my car and drove away, by this time, I could feel her watching from the window, because she had probably told him to stop and made up an accuse as to why.

The next day, I didn't go into school. I didn't want to, it broke my heart to watch her with someone else, let alone catch her eye and look into them without feeling guilty about what I had done or without at least feeling like she just felt sorry for me.

A lot of people called me that day, first of all Izzy called me, then Alec, then Simon and then last of all, Clary.

_Clary_. I swallowed as I looked at when and how many times she called:

_**Clary (5) at 11:05, 11:06, 11:07, 11:09 and 11:15**_

She also left me a voice message, which went like this:

"_**Jace I need to talk to you, it's sort of urgent, I haven't told Jordan and anyway that's basically over anyway. Just call me when you can. Bye."**_

I took my phone away from my ear and clicked on the number to call her back, she picked up straight away.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Hey, what's up, you said in your message it was urgent, has something happened, are you okay?" I asked, my voice started to get panicky, she sighed and nervously laughed,

"I'm fine, I just called you to ask to meet up, I have something tell you and well I don't really want to tell you over the phone because I don't know for definite yet." She said, my eyes widened,

"What do you mean Clary?"

"Just meet me in starbucks okay?" she said, I sighed,

"Sure I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye." She said, before hanging up, I hung up to and the words _I don't know for definite yet_ kept running through my mind, _what the hell does she mean? _I asked myself, then slowly but surely I realised what it could mean and I swallowed hard as the realisation kicked in.

_she could be pregnant and I could be a dad_ _, oh god now I'm scared _I thought as I started to get up and dressed so I could meet Clary to find out if I was going to be a dad or not….

_**a/n: and because I'm an evil author or the "queen of the evil cliffie" I'm leaving it there, and you'll have to find out in the next chapter if Clary is pregnant or not. So I'll see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Result and Back Together

_**a/n: all I'm going to say is, enjoy!**_

Chapter 7 – The result and Together Again Part 1

Clary's POV

As I waited for Jace so we could find out the result I thought about what Jordan said when we had that conversation at the café we were at

"_there was a girl at my old school," he said, "who apparently almost killed herself and was basically crazy." I swallowed as he said this,_

"_did you even know her?" I asked, shocked and horrified by what he was saying, he shook her head,_

"_no but I took everyone's word for it." He shrugged, at that, I looked away from him, I thought he was better than that, clearly not._

"_did you know her name?" I asked, he shook his head again, I sighed, "what was the school you went to before you came here?" I asked, fearing what he was going to say,_

"_I can't remember the full name but people nicknamed it "the Mundie school." I don't know why," I gasped and completely looked away from him, "why do you wanna know?" he asked._

"_I went there as well." I whispered,_

"_did you know the craz-" I cut him off and looked into his eyes,_

"I _was the crazy girl!" I snapped, "I can't believe you would take other people's word for it when everyone in that school were horrible!" I almost shouted,_

"_Clary… I didn't know I'm so-"_

"_Forget it, I need to go, I don't feel that well." I said and with that I left._

Finally when Jace arrived at my house, since my mom had let him in, and she knew all about it, I mean how couldn't I tell her? She was my mom. I looked up and went up to him, and immediately hugged him and broke down crying in his arms.

"shh, shh, it's gonna be okay Clary, what's happened? I mean I know about the thing but what made you realise you might be?" he asked, as he hugged back before pulling back and looking into my eyes,

"I felt ill after I had a _talk _with Jordan, he told me about a girl at his old school who was suicidal and tried to kill herself and was basically crazy, he didn't realise but…" I trailed off as I saw his eyes narrowing know it was me, Jordan was talking about,

"He didn't know it was you." He finished, I nodded and he hugged me again and stroked my hair, "I'm gonna have a talk with him." He mumbled into my hair, I held onto him tighter,

"You can, but not now, not now, please stay I need to find out if I am, you know, " I whispered, "I'm so scared Jace." I whispered, he tipped my head up to look at him,

"I know, and I'm not going anywhere Clary, I promise, I won't leave you, I promise." He whispered kissing my forehead and I closed my eyes as he did this.

I sighed and mumbled over and over, "thank you." Then I looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry." He shook his head,

"No, I'm sorry, if I hadn't slept with Kaelie in the first place, we'd still be together, if I wasn't jealous, we'd still be together, if I wasn't stupid we would still be together-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss,

"Just shut up, it was both our fault, lets just admit that okay?" I asked, he nodded,

"Okay," he agreed,

"Now let's go find out." I said, grabbing a bag from the couch and walking to the downstairs bathroom, I kissed his cheek,

"Wait outside and I'll come out when I'm done." I said, he nodded and I went into the bathroom to determine the result of whether or not I was going to become a mom or not.

I came out of the bathroom after I was done, and said,

"Now we wait." I said,

"How long?" he asked, I looked at the box,

"It says about 5-10 minutes." I replied, he took my hand and whispered,

"It's gonna be okay, whether its positive or not, we're in this together." I nodded and hugged him again,

"I love you Jace." I mumbled.

"I love you too Clary and whether or not its positive its not going to change." I smiled as he said that,

"And people wonder why I had you as a boyfriend." I said, he chuckled,

"It was not because I'm stunningly attractive then?" he asked, I hit his chest playfully,

"You know that was one of the reasons why, but no not just that, its because you're so sweet and kind and people don't even realise that, behind all that 'I'm a bad boy' attitude there's a sweet boy who's the best boyfriend in the world and will never let any harm come to those he loves." I said, "and I don't mean just me, I mean Izzy and Alec, and maybe even Simon as friends and as family, you'd never let them get hurt, especially Izzy and Alec, maybe not Simon and Magnus that way because if they ever hurt your family they'd be dead, but definetly Izzy and Alex." I explained,

"And you, I'd kill anyone who hurt you in anyway." He said, I smiled,

"And me," I agreed, then looked at him, "no matter what happens with this promise, we'll always stay together?" I asked,

"So we're back together?" he asked, I nodded.

"Only if you want us to be." I said,

"Clary, you're the love of my life of course I want us to get back together, and I promise never to hurt you again." He said, I smiled and then looked at the time at the clock,

"it's time." I said, and went to go get the test from the bathroom, after a bit I came through, not knowing what to think, I stood there in silence before Jace shook me,

"What does it say?" I looked down at the test then back at him,

I took a deep breath and started to say the result…

_**a/n: I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm not sure whether or not to actually make her pregnant so in the next chapter I'll know and you'll find out, please review, favourite and follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8- The Result and Together Again

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy! And see you at the end of the chapter!**_

Chapter 8 – the Result and Together Again part 2

Jace's POV

I watched her look down at the test then look back at me again, she sighed shakily and shook her head,

"Negative." She mumbled, before she decided to sit down. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back,

"Its okay Clary," I whispered, "maybe now wasn't the right time anyway." I whispered, she looked up at me,

"Yeah I guess, I guess I just got my hopes up, we're too young anyway, aren't we?" she asked, I nodded,

"I promise its for the best, just for now, yeah?" I asked, she nodded, and I kissed her forehead, she placed a hand on my cheek and whispered,

"I love you, I love you so, so much, and it sometimes hurt."

"Shh, shh I know baby, I know just relax." I mumbled against her forehead, she leaned up and kissed me, the kiss was slow and intense but it got more deep and passionate as I lay her down on the couch slowly. She pulled away slowly,

"We have to be careful this time." She said, looking into my eyes, I smiled,

"I know, we will." I whispered and kissed her passionately.

About an hour later Clary was asleep in my arms, and we had a blanket wrapped around us, she seemed so peaceful when she slept and I kissed her hair, _so beautiful _I thought to myself, _how the hell did I get so lucky to have her? _I asked myself.

I sighed and watched her sleep for a little bit before I turned to look at my wrist, seeing faded red marks on my wrist. They were cuts. I cut myself a few weeks ago; I know what you're probably thinking after what Clary's been through if she finds out about this she'll be broken, but the thing with her and Jordan broke _me_, and I felt worthless and depressed but at the same time guilty because of what I did to her, so to relieve my pain just for a second I used a blade and cut myself. After everything Clary had been through I decided to do this because I felt jealous and broken because I thought she didn't love me anymore, but she did.

I heard her start to stir and when she woke up she saw me looking at my wrist.

_Shit_ I thought. She frowned and went to look at my wrist, when I leaned away from her she took my wrist into her hand and saw the marks on my wrist she gasped.

"Oh Jace," she mumbled and kissed it, I looked at her,

"I'm so sorry Clary," I whispered, "this wasn't because of you, I felt guilty for doing what I did to you…" I trailed off she knew that was only part of the truth and she stroked it, she sighed,

"You did this when I was with him, didn't you?" she asked, I nodded, "you felt worthless didn't you?" I nodded again. She sighed,

"I should've listened to Izzy…" she trailed off, I looked at her,

"This is not your fault!" I said,

"Yes it is Jace, I shouldn't have done that to you, I know how it feels to be depressed and worthless I should have never done that to you or Jordan, I broke your heart Jace. I'm so sorry." She whispered, I hugged her,

"If I wasn't so jealous none of this would have happened." I mumbled, "I'm sorry Clary, and I shouldn't have made you go to Jordan because of what I did." I whispered, she shook her head,

"I wish I never broke up with you." She mumbled,

"Let's just forget about it, okay? We're back together now." I kissed her head, I took my hand in hers and stroked the back of it, turned it over slightly and saw red marks,

"Babe?" I asked, she looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she asked, I looked down at her wrists where the marks were and asked,

"You didn't did you?" I asked, she looked away and it felt like my heart broke into pieces, "when?"

"Kaelie." Was all she said. I kissed her wrist,

"Oh Clare." I said, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry," I whispered, she shook her head,

"It's fine," she mumbled,

"Baby it's not fine, I did this to you." I whispered, she looked up at me,

"I just did it to…" she trailed off because I knew how it was going to end, to _relieve the pain_.

"I know baby, we can get through this together I promise, I will never make you feel worthless again, I promise. Does Seb know?" I asked, she sighed and nodded,

"He realised when I was wearing long sleeves around the house." She said,

"He's going to love me isn't he?" I asked sarcastically, she sighed,

"We'll try to explain to him as much as we can, if he still hates you, which I doubt because he's your best friend-"

"But I hurt you Clary." I said, she shook her head,

"He knows how much you mean to me, he might be pissed off for a bit, but he knows that I love you and how broken you were when you saw me and Jordan together, trust me Jace, he'll be okay." She said, before she leaned up and kissed me passionately, and mumbled,

"Love you," I smiled,

"Love you too," I whispered against her lips and after a couple of minutes of kissing we fell asleep in each other's arms sleeping peacefully.

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed, probably like my other one I'm going to do a Sizzy and Malec chapter but it'll be in the future and I might do one with Clace as well as a special chapter like an epilogue. Oh and Creds to the idea with Jace to akolb11 on instagram she gave me this idea and I wanted to include it cause it was a good plot twist.**_


End file.
